dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun. K
Perfil thumb|332px *'Nombre Artístico': Jun. K *'Nombre Real:' 김민준 / Kim Min Jun. *'Apodos:' Panda, Ahjussi''' (abuelo). *'''Profesión: Compositor, Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180cm. *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo zodiacal': Capricornio. *'Signo chino': Conejo *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Love... Goodbye'' tema para I Love Lee Tae Ri (2012). *''Don't Go'' junto a Lim Jung Hee tema para Dream High (2011). Temas para Peliculas *''HOT tema para Blind (2011). Programas de TV *'2012 (TVN): The Romantic & Idol. *'2011' (SBS Plus): 2PM Show. *'2011' (KBS2): Inmortal Song 2. *'2009' (Mnet): Wild Bunny. *'2008' (MBC): Idol Show. *'2008' (Mnet): Hot Blood. Musicales *'Three Musketeers' (2013). Colaboraciones *'"Tok Tok Tok" '- Jung Woo feat. Jun. K (Soul Project. 1). *'"B.U.B.U" '- San E feat. Jun. K (Everybody Ready?). *'"Let's Go" '- Jun. K, Changmin, Gayoon, Kahi, Junhyung, Luna, Seohyun, Gyuri, G.O, Min, Jaekyung, JiEun, Jonghyun, Sungmin, G.NA, Seo In Kook, Son Dambi, IU, Bumkey y Anna. (Group of 20). *'"MUSIC" '- Jun. K, Narsha, Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, JeA. (2010 MAMA Theme Song). *"This Christmas" - JYP Nation (This Christmas). *'"Rainy Days" '- One Way feat. Jun. K (One Way Vol. 1 - Rainy Days). *'"Sunshine" '- Kan Mi Youn feat. Jun. K (Watch). *'"More than words" '- Jun.K, Taemin, Kevin & Hyunseung (Music Bank in Paris). *'"DJ got me goin' crazy" '- Jang Woo Young feat Jun. K (23-Male-Single). *'"Always" '- Baek Ah Yeon feat Jun. K (I'm Baek). *'"Count 3"' - DOUBLE feat. Jun. K Discografía 'Corea' Single 'Japón' Mini Album Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM (vocalista principal). *'Educación: ' **'Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts (Entretenimiento de Difusión, especialidad en Artes Escénicas) ** Kyung Hee University (Maestría en Contenido Cultural y Artes públicas). *'Religión: Budismo. *Ganó muchos concursos, tanto de canto como de poesía, antes de su debut. *Presentó audición para YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment, pasando ambas audiciones y decidiendose luego por JYP Entertainment. *Antes de debutar en 2PM, pasó 4 años de entrenamiento junto a Jay Park (ex-miembro), convirtiéndolo en el miembro más entrenado. *﻿Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con Jo Kwon y Seulong, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del debut de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más de un cambio y fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. *Hubo rumores de que mantenía una relación amorosa con Waii. A pesar de que ambos lo negaron, se piensa que la canción "Break", de la cantante tailandesa, es dirigida a Jun. K. *Se operó a causa de la rinitis. *Rindió homenaje a la banda de los 90, G.O.D., interpretando dos de sus famosas canciones: Lies y One Candle durante una actuación especial realizada en el "SBS Gayo Daejun 2009" junto a K.Will, Jonghyun (SHINee) y Kim Tae Woo (ex-miembro del memorable grupo). *Es cercano a G-Dragon (Big Bang) y Se7en. *Durante los ensayos de "Without U", single promocional del 3er mini album del grupo: "Don't Stop Can't Stop", sufrió una lesión en su pierna. Sin embargo, Jun. K siguió actuando en los escenarios, por supuesto sin realizar las coreografías. *Su nombre artístico es Jun. K, éste se lo concedió un amigo coreano-japonés de su infancia. *Mika de Dae Guk Nam Ah (The Boss) es su primo segundo. *Se encuentra en el top 10 de "Los Mejores Modelos del 2011" del CFtv (importa portal web coreano de comerciales publicitarios). *Su padre falleció de un ataque cardiaco el 20 de enero de 2012, fue visto llorando durante todo el funeral. Sus compañeros de grupo y agencia junto a sus más cercanos amigos lo apoyaron en su perdida. *Informó mediante su cuenta personal en twitter que, debido a un asunto familiar, su nombre sería cambiado: "Jun. K" seguiría siendo su nombre artístico y el verdadero pasaría a ser "Kim Min Jun", dejando claro que Junsu ya no se utilizaría. *Su mascota es un perra llamada "Audrey". *En el show comeback de 2PM '2PM RETURNS' mientras hablaba sobre su padre trató de retener las lágrimas pero fue en vano, confesó que fue muy difícil para él no haber hecho tantos buenos recuerdos con su padre después que se volvió adulto. En ese mismo show manifestó que ver a los miembros llorar durante el funeral, le hizo entender que 2PM se había convertido en su familia. *Es un gran compositor y ha escrito canciones como: "Falling In Love" para el single japonés "Give Me Love", "Game Over" y "Suddenly" para el album Grown, "Always" para el mini album de Baek Ah Yeon,"No Goodbyes" para OneDay, "DJ got me goin' crazy" para el album de Wooyoung, "Hanerete Itemo" para el primer album japonés de 2PM, "Sunshine" de la cantante Kan Mi Youn *A los pocos días del lanzamiento de su album ' Love & Hate ' alcanzo la listas #1 en Oricon. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jun.K.jpg Jun.K2.jpg Jun.K3.jpg Jun.K4.jpg Jun.K5.jpg Jun.K6.jpg Jun.K7.jpg Jun.K8.jpg Videografía 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|Jun. K - Love ＆ Hate (Short Ver.) thumb|right|300px|Jun. K - True Swag part2 feat SIMON 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Jun. K - Alive thumb|right|300px|Jun. K - No Love (Korean Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín